


Do You Smell Something?

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Caught, Gen, Lies, Multi, One Shot, Trouble, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia comes home to find that Betelgeuse has been hiding an injured skunk under her bed and she must hide it from her parents before they find it.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Do You Smell Something?

Lydia returned home after a long, boring day at school. She was tired and wanted to take a short break, but she also knew she had homework to do. She hadn’t expected anything bad to happen that day, but unfortunately, the universe had other plans for the teenager. She said hello to her parents (Charles and Delia had both decided to take the rare day off for a few unknown reasons), grabbed a freshly baked cookie and a cold glass of milk, and trudged upstairs to her room. Putting the cookie in her mouth, Lydia pushed open her door and headed inside.

She hadn’t expected Betelgeuse to be casually floating above her bed with his hands tucked behind his head. She did not expect to see a completely calm, yet sheepish, look appear on his face as he opened one eye to look at her. His hair flashed a mixed shade of gray and white as he lowered himself onto her bed and sat up, looking at her like he was hiding something.

“I know what that look is for, bff,” she sighed as she put her school bag down and moved to sit next to the nervous demon on her bed. “What’re you hiding this time, Beej?”

“Nothing,” he lied. Lydia raised an eyebrow. 

Lydia’s light hazel brown eyes widened as she plugged her nose and glanced around her bedroom. “Ughhhhh... what is that awful smell?” Realization dawned on her. “B, did you bring another wild animal in here after Barb and Adam told you not to when you brought that raccoon into the house?” 

“No...” A reddish-pink shade overtook the gray and white of Betelgeuse’s hair as he looked away.

“Tell the truth, Betelgeuse! I know you’re lying.”

Betelgeuse sighed as his hair went back to green and he stood up, kneeling down next to Lydia’s bed and lifting up the black ghost, skull, and gravestone patterned covers. Lydia covered her mouth with her hands as a skunk limped out from under it.

“You brought a skunk inside?” Lydia kneeled down. “An injured skunk. How did you bring it in?” she asked warily, raising an eyebrow at Betelgeuse.

“I didn’t. I just opened the window and it jumped in and hid under your bed.” 

“Oooohhh... my parents aren’t going to be thrilled when they find it,” said Lydia nervously. A knock sounded on Lydia’s door. “Come in!!” she shouted as she motioned for Betelgeuse to pick up the skunk and make himself and it invisible. 

All four adults entered the room. And immediately, Charles and Delia plugged their noses. 

“What is that smell?”

Lydia hid her gulping. She hadn’t realized that the skunk’s smell could still be around even when Betelgeuse made it and himself invisible. 

“I fell headfirst into a trash can on my way home from school today,” lied Lydia. 

“How do you fall headfirst into a trash can? You bike home from school,” said Barbara, looking confused.

“Uhhh.... I road my bike into a stop sign and was thrown off of it, therefore landing headfirst into a trash can. I had Betelgeuse use his powers to clean the trash off of me before I came home. I still stink of it though, if that’s what you’re asking?” Lydia grinned. ‘They’re buying it,’ she thought to herself.

“Why don’t you come downstairs and do your homework, Barbara finally said after a few moments of silence. “I’m getting a bad feeling that something’s wrong.” 

The other adults mumbled their agreement.

“I’ll be downstairs in a few,” said Lydia and her parents nodded, turned, and left the room. Once they were gone, Lydia turned and motioned for Betelgeuse to make himself and the skunk visible again. “It’s safe. Although they were almost onto us. Apparently my dad and Delia could still smell the skunk. Why didn’t you think of making its smell invisible as well?”

“I... uh.... didn’t think of it...” The reddish-pink was Bach in Betelgeuse’s hair.

“I’ll be downstairs. Don’t get caught if any of my parents come back upstairs.” Betelgeuse nodded and Lydia left.

Lydia sat at the counter and munched on a second cookie as she worked away on her homework. She heard Barbara stand up from her spot on the couch and say she was going upstairs to check on something, but decided it was nothing important.

A loud, piercing screech sounded from upstairs and Barbara stormed downstairs, furious. She placed her hand on the counter a few feet from Lydia’s homework and the teenager looked up at her.

“Lydia, sweetie, we need to talk,” the female ghost said angrily. 

Lydia gulped. She knew what this was about.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. :).


End file.
